Lewin
Lewin was the Toa Angelus of Air on the Isle of Angelus Nui, as well as second-in-command of the team. Biography Sometime prior to 998 A.G.C., Lewin became a Toa on the Isle of Angelus Nui and became a member of the newly formed Toa Angelus, serving under his comrade, Toa Gaila. At some point, Lewin and Gaila saved two Le-Matoran, Magis and [[Beauty|''"Beauty"]], from a Kuma-Nui. He combined his powers with Gaila, creating a storm to kill the Rahi and save the Matoran. Later, during a heavy rain, he and Gaila met three unknown Toa. After proving that they were not a threat, Gaila recruited the three of them, making Tala the third-in-command of the group. She and Lewin began to train them hard, making them into competent Toa. During one mission, Seles was to pursue a Niveau Un of Water utilizing a Corps Stone to maintain form. When he had her, Gaila intervened, threatening Seles. She said that they don't murder those they can't prove guilty. Gaila began to speak to the Toa, learning that this Toa didn't seem to be under the ill effects of the Stone. Gaila disgraced Seles and the team as a whole after Lewin arrived with Tala and Thete. The group left under Lewin's command, leaving Gaila to deal with the Toa, and Lewin to try to diffuse the situation with the rookies. When the Toa entered Niveau Deux, the group rushed back, but Gaila had already finished the Toa off, much to her own chagrin of having to kill her after saving her. Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., a Matoran on the island began to rampage with the power of a Corps Stone, entering into Niveau Trois to wreak havoc. Lewin and the three rookies pleaded to Gaila, begging her to take up their plans. Gaila refused, sticking to her own thinking, her own plan formulation, claiming that majority didn't matter, but rather her opinion was what mattered. Lewin used his powers of Air to kill Gaila, and thrust Tala into deputy position while he became leader and rushed to face the beast. Outside, Lewin used the power of his Miru to float into the air to face the beast. He unleashed all of his power into an aerial Nova Blast, cutting the beast down, but killing himself in the process, though saving the island. Lewin's remains were buried under a tree atop a hill, next to Gaila's body. The team would eventually come to pay their respects after the end of the Corps Stone threat. Abilities & Traits Lewin was a calm observer, watching and assisting his rookies, rather than giving them tasks to complete on their own. He would watch and help them to learn, believing that a mentor was needed for rookies in any situation that would arise. Lewin was also the peace-keeper of the team. While Gaila would sometimes insult the rookies, Lewin would always have the job of bringing up their spirits again and undoing whatever damage Gaila had done. Being a Toa of Air, Lewin had an innate control over the Elemental Power of Air. Mask & Tools Lewin wore a Kanohi Miru, Great Mask of Levitation, and carried twin Air Swords. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' *''The Dystopian Island (Flashback Only)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Miru Wearers Category:Koji